


The Demons That Tempt Me

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Harry basically takes over Louis' life, Harry is a demon, Louis is the only one who know he exists, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, attempted suicide, because they share that, kind of, not that important - Freeform, past zouis, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows he isn’t crazy, because he knows that he can see Harry; he also knows he might be crazy because he’s the ONLY one who seems to know that Harry exists, and sometimes, Harry can control him. Harry’s a possessive, crazy demon that ruins Louis’ life, except he really doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons That Tempt Me

“Louis, I’m telling you not to go,” Harry said with a warning tone in his voice and a dangerous smile.

            “You’re not real,” Louis mumbled pointlessly.

            “You’ve been telling yourself that for two years, love, and I’m still here. And  _you’re_  just as crazy as ever,” Harry smirked.

            “I’m not fucking crazy!” Louis yelled. “You know what? Maybe I am, because I’m sitting here alone in my house talking to a fucking demon!”

            “Don’t call me a demon, babe! I’m just as real as you are,” Harry smiled.

            “No you’re not! Nobody else can see you and I don’t fucking get it because  _you’re not real_!” Louis yelled.

            “That’s not what you were screaming last night,” Harry said smugly.

            Louis blushed and clenched his jaw. “It’s not fair when you do that. Now I’m going to be late, Harry. This is important for my  _job._  I’ll be back later. Please, just… wait here?” Louis begged.

            “Don’t go,” Harry warned again.

 

            “I have to. Please don’t come with me and please don’t make me look crazy in front of everyone,” Louis asked again while he put on his suit jacket.

            “I warned you, love,” Harry sighed as Louis walked out his door, shaking his head because maybe he was crazy if he kept talking to someone who couldn’t possibly exist. He drove to the event he was speaking at, where he was in charge of trying to get new clients.  He glanced in his window one last time to make sure he looked good before he walked inside, smiled and shook hands with potential clients before he made his way up to the stage and sat on one of the chair set up for the to presenters tonight. He had teamed up with a co-worker to make a good presentation, and they were going to take turns speaking.

            A few minutes after Louis got there, he smiled at his co-worked as the lights dimmed while people sat down to listen to the presentation. “You’re up, Louis,” Niall smiled at him as Louis stood up.

            “Good evening, my name is Louis Tomlinson,” Louis smiled into the microphone. “Tonight, my co-worker, Niall Horan, and I will be working to  _fuck you all over._ ” The words came out of Louis’ mouth before he could stop them. He froze and his mouth went dry. “Harry.” He whispered.

             _I told you not to come here, love. I’m sorry, but you should have listened to me,_  He heard Harry’s voice in his head. The crowd was silent, gaping at him, and Niall was anxiously bouncing his knee.

            “Get out of my head,” Louis mumbled, rubbing his head because all he could hear was Harry’s voice and he couldn’t even think for himself now.

             _I’m over here, babe. To your left,_  Harry said again. Louis jerked his head to the left to see Harry leaned up causally against the wall just off the stage. He recognized that all attention was on him right now and he still wasn’t saying anything.

            “Um, tonight, Niall and I-  _Niall and me, me and Niall, Niall and Louis,”_ Harry said quickly as the words spilled from Louis mouth. “Harry, shut up,” Louis said slightly louder, this time into the microphone and everyone was looking at him like he was insane while he heard whispers and murmurs in the room now. Niall was clearing his throat and Louis was sweating.

             _Let it go, baby. Just come home with me and let Niall finish this for you,_  Harry said quietly.

            “I’m sorry, I- _I need to leave right now,_ ” Louis said. He choked on his words, but he decided that he needed to leave before Harry could fuck this up more than he already was. “ _I’m sorry,_ ” He mumbled to Niall as he ran past him, and Louis realized that it was actually Harry who made him say that, and he wondered how the hell Harry could be as evil as he was, but still have to decency to apologize for fucking everything up on purpose.

            “Sorry,” Harry sighed, sounding apologetic when Louis fumed past him on the stage.

            “Fuck you,” Louis hissed as he walked straight out to his car.

            “Louis, I told you not to go!” Harry pleaded.

            “But its  _you_  that fucks it up for me! Why couldn’t you just let me do this? I’m going to get  _fired_ , Harry!” Louis yelled as he got in his car and Harry got in the front seat.

            Louis didn’t even protest, because he knew that no matter what, Harry would end up back in his house, just like he always did. “You should have just listened to me,” Harry sighed.

            “Why won’t you just leave me alone?” Louis begged.

            “You know how to stop all of this,” Harry whispered.

            “Yes, by fucking  _killing myself_ ,” Louis hissed. “Trust me, you make me want to sometimes.”

            “I’m sorry I fucked up your presentation tonight,” Harry said quietly as Louis pulled into his driveway.

            “Apology not accepted,” Louis said as he stormed into his house.

            “Oh, really?” Harry questioned.

            “How the fuck am I supposed to forgive you?! Over two years you’ve lost me three good jobs, you lost me my boyfriend and you’re ruining my life!” Louis yelled.

            “I told you Lou, you don’t need jobs; I’ll take care of you. And you sure as hell don’t need a boyfriend, we’ve established that I fuck you better than anyone else,” Harry said.

            “Fuck off,” Louis hissed.

            “Not until you forgive me,” Harry said.

            “No,” Louis huffed.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “Louis.”

            “What?!” Louis yelled at Harry. Harry pouted for a second before he walked up and pinned Louis against the wall so he could kiss him roughly. Louis sighed and let Harry kiss him because he knew not to fight him anymore. As much as Louis hated it, Harry always won and they ended up having great sex. He let Harry kiss him until Harry hands found Louis’ thighs and he lifted Louis up until Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

            He still wasn’t kissing him back, and he wasn’t as turned on as he could tell Harry was, but there was no use in fighting over it. Harry carried him up to the bedroom and laid Louis down on the bed while he sucked on his neck and started palming him through his trousers. Louis closed his eyes and bit his lip, as he started to grow harder because as much as he hated him, Harry was  _gorgeous_  and Louis was physically attracted to him, something he hated himself for.

             _Don’t fight it, love_  Harry whispered in Louis head.

            “Fuck, don’t do that, I’m right here,” Louis groaned.

            “Sorry, babe,” Harry whispered as he pulled Louis up to take his suit coat off.

            Louis ignored him and laid back while Harry undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before he took it off and kissed Louis chest quickly before he took of Louis’ shoes and socks. “I’m still mad at you for fucking me over earlier,” Louis mumbled as Harry unbuttoned his suit pants and pulled them off, leaving Louis in his boxers.

            “I know,” Harry sighed as he took off his shirt and kissed Louis again. “I’m going to make it up to you.”

            “Make it up by leaving me alone,” Louis offered weakly.

            “You don’t really want me to leave. I’m all you have anymore, love,” Harry whispered into Louis skin and Louis hated that he was right. Harry had made Louis chase away anyone important in his life, and he was the only company he had now; Harry and his stupid curly hair and his stupid green eyes and his stupid dimples.

            “Harry,” Louis whined in a sad attempt to ask Harry to stop, but they both really knew he was begging Harry to be faster.

            “Not very patient tonight,” Harry observed as he took off his pants and boxers before he took Louis’ boxers of and grabbed the lube and a condom.

            “I still hate you,” Louis mumbled.

            “I know,” Harry mumbled as he slicked his fingers up. He quickly shoved three inside of Louis who yelled out and arched his back off the bed.

            “Fuck you,” He hissed.

            “We had sex last night, Louis, how the fuck are you always so tight?” Harry asked as he rubbed Louis’ hip.

            “Shut up,” Louis groaned as he got used to Harry’s three fingers being inside of him. “Go,” He said, and Harry wasted no time pumping his fingers quickly inside of Louis while he stretched him out.

            “You really are gorgeous, Lou,” Harry whispered.

            “Don’t do that,” Louis hissed. “Just fuck me, okay?”

            “Needy,” Harry mumbled but he put the condom on before he lubed himself up and grabbed Louis’ hips, so he could press himself inside.

            “Shit,” Louis gasped as Harry filled him up, forming bruises on his hips where he was holding him tightly, but at this point, Louis didn’t care.

            “Fuck,” Harry moaned as his breathing became labored and he started thrusting inside of Louis.

            “Harder,” Louis demanded, and Harry gave in, thrusting harder until Louis was moaning loudly, squeezing Harry’s arms tightly, breathing heavily.

            “So good,” Harry panted, thrusting harder as he threw Louis’ legs over his shoulder so he could pound into him deeper.

            “Shit,” Louis groaned as Harry hit his prostate dead-on and he felt himself losing composure. “Fuck, Harry.”

            “That’s right babe,” Harry breathed. “Come, Lou,” He whispered as he sat up so he could grab Louis dick.

            “Fuck!” Louis screamed unexpectedly because Harry would  _always_  made him come untouched. “Harry,” he moaned.

            “Come for me, Lou,” Harry panted as he stroked Louis’ dick a few times until he was coming on his stomach with a strangled yell.

            As soon as Harry rode Louis through his orgasm, he hovered over Louis and bit his neck hard while he came into the condom, gasping heavily, before he pulled out. “Do you forgive me yet?” Harry asked while he still hovered over Louis.

            “Never,” Louis huffed.

            “Liar,” Harry smirked as he finally rolled off and grabbed his t-shirt to clean Louis off before he laid back down on the bed.

            “Do you ever plan on leaving me alone?” Louis asked.

            “Never,” Harry grinned cheekily.

            Louis sighed and rolled over so his back was facing Harry. “How come nobody else can see you, hear you or feel you… but I can?” Louis asked.

            “Louis, how many times are you going to ask me that?” Harry sighed.

            “Until you tell me.” Louis stated.

            “I don’t know,” Harry whispered.

            “What?” Louis asked, confused as he turned over to look at Harry.

            “Nothing, go to sleep,” Harry sighed.

            “Did you just say you don’t know? You don’t know why nobody else can see you?” Louis asked.

            “Louis, I said go to sleep!” Harry yelled as he became intimidating again.

            Louis rolled his and rolled back over, trying not to show Harry how scared he was, because Harry was truly frightening when he got like that. Louis forced his eyes closed so it would be easier for him to fall asleep, which eventually helped. The last thing he heard was Harry whisper a faint  _I’m sorry_ in his mind before he turned the world off.

            Louis woke up early the next morning and quietly got out of bed and ready for work, knowing that he was going to lose his job because he had no explanation for last night. He didn’t want to wake Harry up because he hoped to at least get fired like a normal person, so he tip-toed around his room and his house until he left. He didn’t drink his tea and he didn’t eat breakfast, because he knew exactly how this morning would play out and he’d be home soon enough.

            He walked in and ignored the stares from his co-workers until he got to his desk and saw a note from his boss. He winced but read it before he went to knock on his boss’ door. “Have a seat,” His boss sighed. Louis bit his lip as he sat down and didn’t meet his boss’ eyes. “What happened last night?” His boss asked.

            Louis shrugged, wishing he had an explanation, “I don’t know,” He whispered.

            “You don’t know?”

            Louis shook his head, because he knew he couldn’t explain that there was the psychotic demon that somehow could control his mind but nobody else could see him. “I’m sorry.”

            “Louis, Niall had to work his ass off last night to cover for you after that and we still didn’t get nearly as many clients as we had expected. I’m sorry, but you can clean your desk out,” He sighed.

            “Yes, sir,” Louis whispered as he got out and cleaned his workspace before he drove back home.

            When he got home, Harry was still sleeping in the bed. Louis rolled his eyes and took off his clothes before he got back into bed in his boxers and buried his face in the pillow. He heard Harry moan and shift a few minutes later, but he ignored him because this was  _all his fault._

            “I like you being here when I wake up,” Harry mumbled.

            “I guess you can get used to it because I lost another job because of you,” Louis snapped.

            “I told you not to go last night,” Harry sighed.

            “Are you fucking crazy?! Do you even know how many things are wrong with that statement?” Louis yelled as he got out of his bed and paced around. “You shouldn’t be telling me what I can and can’t do! You shouldn’t be able to get in my head the way you do! And why can’t you just let me keep a job? Why do you always have to mess up everything for me? Why me, Harry?”

            “It’s too early, Louis,” Harry grumbled as he brought the blanket up to cover his face.

            “Oh I’m sorry, it’s too early to start ruining my life today?” Louis snapped at him.

            “It’s too early for me to think about those questions,” Harry sighed.

            Louis rolled his eyes and went downstairs to wrap himself in a blanket and curl up on the couch. Harry came down a few minutes later and sat next to Louis and put his arm around him. “I hate you so much,” Louis whispered with tears in his eyes.

            “I know you do, love,” Harry sighed. Despite himself, he leaned into Harry and cried quietly while Harry held him and rubbed his back until he dozed off to sleep again.

            The next few weeks passed as normal as they had over the last few years with Harry around. Louis gave up on looking for another job at the moment, and Harry continued to come up with money for everything they’d need while promising Louis that he didn’t take it from anyone who needed or missed it.

            They fought all the time, Harry controlled Louis whenever he could, then every few nights, he’d fuck him so hard they both forgot about it. Louis started to hate himself even more because as much as he hated to admit it, he loved the sex, and it drove him crazy. He hated how normal Harry could be sometimes, and then he’d purposely make Louis look so crazy in public that Louis didn’t even want to go out anymore. He’d always yell at Harry when they got home and Harry would hold him when he cried and he hated that.

            He hated being so weak and so confused because nothing made sense. He hated that it wasn’t normal and he hated that he didn’t understand it, and he hated that Harry wouldn’t tell him anything but the thing he hated the most was that he was used to it by now.

            He was used to the routine of them actually being like a couple. He was used to them spending all of their time together. He was used to Harry cooking for him. He was used to watching movies together. He was used to the sex they always seemed to be having, and he was used to Harry still controlling him, and he hated it.

            “Louis there is literally no more food in this house,” Harry sighed, pulling Louis from his thoughts.

            “Well I’d go shopping, but I’m afraid everyone’s going to think I’m crazy when I start saying shit that doesn’t make sense,” Louis said.

            “I won’t do anything. Can I come, please?” Harry asked.

            “Since when do you ever give a shit what I say? If I say no, you end up coming anyway,” Louis groaned.

            Harry shrugged and went to get some shoes on. “I’ll behave, I promise.”

            “Likely,” Louis groaned as he threw on a hoodie and he and Harry got in the car. “Don’t you ever get…bored?” Louis asked as they drove to the store.

            “What do you mean?” Harry asked.

            “Well one, don’t you ever get bored of  _me_? But two, bored of not doing anything? I haven’t had a job in a month, and it’s driving me crazy. I need to be doing something. How do you possibly just do nothing all the time?”” Louis asked.

            “I don’t. I could never get bored of you, but I also never get bored of just watching you. Everything you do, it’s just cute. That’s why I like you being with me all of the time. I was lonely before I realized you could see me,” Harry shrugged.

            “Do you ever plan on telling me… anything?” Louis asked.

            “What do you want to know?” Harry asked.

            “What were you doing before you found out I could see you? And why is it just me? And what exactly are you? Why can you get inside of my head? Why  _do_  you get inside of my head?” Louis shot off.

            “Those are a lot of questions.”

            “Do you even know the answer to any of them? Because you seem to get really fucking confused when I ask a lot of questions like that,” Louis said.

            “We’re here. You’re going to want to stop talking to yourself if you don’t want to look crazy,” Harry mumbled as they got out of the car.

            Louis heaved an annoyed sigh as they walked in and he got everything they wanted, listening to Harry inside of his head when he pointed out something they needed. He had no idea how they became like this, like a couple that was living together, but they had and it was so messed up that sometimes he wanted to take Harry’s proposition and kill himself so all of this would finally end.

             _Louis!_  He heard Harry yell in his head and he quickly shook his head and apologized to the cashier for getting lost in his thoughts.  _You okay?_

            Louis nodded curtly and paid for the groceries before he went out to the car and loaded them up. “What are you thinking about?” Harry asked when they got back in the car.

            “Suicide,” Louis said bluntly.

            Harry bit his lip and nodded. “It would work.”

            “You make it pretty fucking tempting. I honestly don’t have anything to live for anymore,” Louis said, talking himself into it the more he thought about it. “Nobody would miss me, because nobody cares anymore. I’m not doing anything with my life, so why the fuck not?”

            Harry sat quietly in the front seat as he listened to Louis get more frustrated and slightly frantic. “Louis.”

            “This is all your fucking fault. You actually ruined my life. Single-handedly, you fucked up every good thing I had. And now, I’m so done, that you’re actually going to win. I can’t do it anymore,” Louis rambled. “I’m done. You win.”

            “Louis!” Harry yelled as Louis jerked the car to a hard right, causing the car to flip once, twice, three times before it hit a tree and everything went black.

*

            “Soon.”

            “That’s what you’ve said for the past few hours. When?”

            “ _Soon._ ”

            Louis didn’t know who either of the male voices belonged to, all he knew was that he had a bit of a headache and he was tired. He squeezed his eyes shut, and then fluttered them when he heard light gasping in the room.

            “He’s waking up,” One of the voices said.

            “Can you hear me, son?” A firm voice asked Louis and he vaguely nodded. Louis fluttered his eyes a few more times until they started adjusting in the dimly lit hospital room. His throat was sore and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. “You’ve been through a hell of a lot, kid.”

            Louis groaned and focused on the room, which was small and empty, save for the nurse and the doctor looking at him. “Ouch,” Louis mumbled.

            The doctor chuckled wrote down a few things on his clipboard. “You’re lucky to be feeling anything, Louis. You were in a nasty car accident.”

            Everything came back to Louis once he said that; talking to Harry, feeling such a sudden panic that there was no way out, jerking the car on purpose, and Harry’s horrified scream.

            “I know you probably don’t remember anything about the accident, but it was dark and we assume a deer ran out on front of you, and you tried to swerve, and you lost control of the car,” The doctor explained.

            “Was anyone else hurt?” Louis asked, wondering if somehow anyone could see Harry.

            “No, just you. A couple drove by minutes later and pulled over to call the police and an ambulance. It was pretty nasty, you’re very lucky,” His doctor said again.

            “I have a headache,” Louis mumbled.

            The doctor bit his lip and nodded. “Louis, you’ve been in a coma for quite some time. All of your injuries have long healed. We doubted if you’d ever wake up, to be honest. It was only yesterday that your brain started showing more activity.”

            Louis furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded his head. “How long have I been out?”

            “Nearly three months.”

            Louis coughed in surprise, and accepted the water from the doctor. “Wow.”

            The doctor nodded. “You’re doing well though. We’ll just keep you here for a few more days to monitor your brain activity, then hopefully you can be released. Drink some water and rest, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” his doctor smiled before he and the nurse left Louis alone.

            “Harry?” Louis whispered. He waited, and he listened to every sound inside of the room, and he listened to every sound inside of his head, and it was just  _him_. He sighed, enjoying the fact that he was alone. What had happened to Harry in the accident? Did it somehow kill him, and nobody knew, because they couldn’t see him? Did he finally leave Louis alone? Was he gone for good?

            “Louis?” The nurse asked as he walked back in with a smile on his face. “Someone’s here to see you.”

            Louis’ heart started beating faster, wondering if it could possibly be Harry, and if not, then who else would it be? The door opened a little wider, and Louis nearly passed out at the face he hadn’t seen since Harry drove him away when he first came around.

            “Zayn?” Louis asked, though his voice broke.

            “Hey, Lou,” Zayn smiled as he walked over to sit on the chair next to Louis. The nurse walked out and Louis’ mouth ran dry and he just wanted to cry and hug Zayn. “God, I was afraid I’d never see those eyes again,” Zayn sighed.

            “Zayn,” Louis whispered. “What are you doing here?”

            “They found my number in the emergency contacts on your phone, and they called me. You don’t really have anyone else, do you?” Zayn asked.

            Louis shook his head, still not believing that Zayn was here. “How long have you been here?”

            “I’ve been coming around almost every day. Just talking to you and stuff. They said it might help, and I guess it did, because you’re awake. They called me yesterday when they said they thought you might be waking up. I came right over and stayed the night, and… you’re here now,” Zayn smiled.

            “I’m glad you’re here,” Louis whispered. He was glad to talk to someone who was real; someone who wasn’t screwing around with him and controlling him.

            “How have you been, Louis?” Zayn asked like he knew the answer and it wasn’t good. “Are you still… do you still hear that voice in your head?”

            Louis flinched slightly. When Harry first showed up in his life, Zayn and Louis had been dating for three years, and they were more in love than Louis ever thought he could be. Louis was terrified, and he told Zayn that he heard a voice in his head, and that was when he realized he was the only one who could see, hear, or even feel Harry. Zayn tried to help, and he tried to understand, but Harry kept putting words in Louis’ mouth, and he eventually made Zayn leave. “It was bad, but I think it’s getting better, Zayn,” Louis said.

            “That’s really good, Louis,” Zayn smiled warmly.

            Zayn stayed and talked to Louis for hours. They caught up on their lives, Louis leaving out Harry as much as possible, and not mentioning that he got fired from his jobs. Louis learned Zayn had a new boyfriend named Liam, and Louis couldn’t even find it in himself to be disappointed because Zayn’s face lit up when he talked about Liam, and that made Louis happy enough. Zayn said how he’d been taking care of Louis’ house for him, and how it would be ready for him to come home too.

            Zayn left that night when the doctor told him visiting hours were over, but he brought Liam by the next day, and Louis was glad because these were  _real people_  and he was feeling normal again. Liam and Zayn came by every day to visit until they could take Louis back home, once the doctor gave him a clean bill of health.

            “Thanks you guys, again,” Louis sighed as he got into their car.

            “No problem, Louis,” Liam smiled at him. Louis really liked Liam. He was sweet, nice, caring, kind, attractive, and everything Zayn deserved. He was glad Zayn found him.

            Once they got to Louis’ house, they helped him inside and unload his few things. He saw that the place had been cleaned and kept up, and he gave both Zayn and Liam hugs. “Thank you so much. You didn’t have to do this. It means a lot.”

            “You’re welcome,” Zayn said. “We can order a pizza and hang out for bit if you want. Put on a movie or something.”

            “No, you don’t have to,” Louis smiled at them. “You’ve done so much.”

            “Lou,” Zayn sighed. “I know you’ve been lacking in the friend department… we want to stay.”

            “I’ll go call for a pizza,” Liam smiled.

            “Thanks,” Louis sighed and blushed.

            “Why don’t you go take a shower and get comfortable, yeah?” Zayn offered. “You’re probably freaking out because you haven’t had a decent shower or a decent hair do in forever.”

            “Shut up,” Louis laughed. “I’ll be back down in a little bit.”

            Liam and Zayn spent the evening there with Louis, just being good friends to him, which was more than he could have ever hoped for. They left that night, and Louis fell asleep, trying to get used to having himself back again. Harry was gone, and Louis was normal again.

*

*

*

            Three months after Louis woke up from his accident, his life was more normal than it had been in years. Zayn and Liam still came around all of the time. He was able to get his old job back with a lot of begging, and Niall forgave him for that weird night, and he started hanging out with Louis, Zayn and Liam.

            Louis had friends again, he had a job, he made up with his mum and saw his sisters once, and sometimes, he just wanted to cry because this was all he ever wanted. But there were some nights, where things didn’t feel right. He refused to admit that he missed Harry. He just let himself believe he missed having someone there. He tried to go out and meet new people, and date, but nothing ever felt right. He blamed Harry for that too, but he didn’t know why.

            Niall had tried to set him up with a friend, but that didn’t last longer than two weeks before he knew it wasn’t going to work. Seeing Liam and Zayn together made him happy and hopeful, but it also made him miss that even more. He wanted somebody who knew him, somebody who was there for him, somebody who loved him. Everything else in his life was falling into place, except for that.

            He wanted someone like Harry, only without the controlling aspect that Harry had. Harry knew Louis. He knew everything about him. He knew how to make his tea and what his favorite movies to watch were. But he also knew everything that Louis hated, and every weakness Louis had, and he used that against him, and that’s not something Louis missed.

            “Earth to Louis,” Niall sighed, waving his hand in front of Louis face.

            “Sorry,” Louis mumbled as he forced himself to stop thinking about Harry, because he was gone, and Louis should be glad that he was gone.

            “You do that a lot…” Zayn said.

            “I know,” Louis sighed.

            “You’ll be good this next week, right?” Liam asked, slightly worried about Louis.

            “I’ll be fine,” Louis reassured him.

            “We could reschedule,” Liam offered.

            “Liam, I am  _not_ asking you and Zayn to reschedule your anniversary trip just because Niall will be out of town too. I’ll be okay. I was very alone for a few years, I can definitely handle a week of being alone,” Louis said.

            “If you’re sure,” Zayn sighed.

            “I am,” Louis said, putting their worries to rest.

            Except he wasn’t sure. Niall was in France for the week for a business trip, and when he wasn’t at work, Louis felt alone and scared. He, Niall, Zayn and Liam were always together, so to have them gone was too weird. By the third day, he started to miss them, and he even started to wish Harry was back just because he missed the company of having someone.

            Liam and Zayn called a few times, but Louis made the conversation short because he didn’t want to ruin their anniversary. Niall called once and Louis talked to him, listening when Niall complained about the trip, just because it was nice to talk to other people again. He had this fear of people leaving him, and when they were gone, it was worse. Though he could never blame him for it, Zayn left Louis years ago. Louis’ mum had stopped coming around and stopped bring his sisters. Even Harry ended up leaving him, and he hated feeling like he wasn’t good enough for them.

            Day five of them being gone was the worst. All he could think about was Harry. Louis knew that he loved having his friends around so much because they kept his mind off of Harry. The truth was, he missed him, and he still had so many questions that he wanted answered. With Niall, Liam and Zayn gone, they couldn’t distract him, and all Louis could think about was green eyes, curly brown hair and a cheeky smile. Sure, Harry was insane, and something about his entire existence was just wrong, but Louis missed having him around, because as sick and twisted as it was, he made Louis feel loved and wanted.

            On day five, he called out of work and spent the day in his bed, watching things he’d watch with Harry, imagining the little things they’d be fighting over. He imagined how Harry would talk to him in his head just to piss him off, and he’d yell and scream at Harry, then Harry would kiss him to shut him up, then lay him down and fuck him into the mattress. He actually missed that, and it was making him feel sick because he was normal again, and he had almost everything he’d wanted, but it still wasn’t enough.

            Day six was better, because Louis could look forward to Niall coming home the next morning, then Liam and Zayn later that day. He forced himself to go into work and he forced himself to not think about Harry. And no matter what happened, he’d never admit to wanking in the bathroom that afternoon at the memories of himself with Harry.

            Niall came back the next morning, which was Saturday, and he went straight to Louis’ house. Neither Zayn or Louis told Liam or Niall about Louis’ problem in the past, so they didn’t know about Harry, but they knew Louis had gone through some things, so they were constantly worried about him. As tired as he was, Niall crashed on Louis couch and watched a movie with him until Liam and Zayn walked in much later that day.

            They hugged Louis and the four of them sat closely on the couch with Louis in the middle, while he smiled and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder and his feet curled up under Niall’s thigh. He had his friends back, and he was going to force himself to get better and not think about Harry.

            Zayn had ordered Chinese, so he got up to get it when the doorbell rang. Louis curled up into Liam’s side and breathed a sigh of relief at having his friends back, and he didn’t feel panicked any more. Liam ran his fingers through Louis’ hair soothingly and smiled.

            “Lou?” Zayn asked, walking back in the living room. “Uh, someone’s here to see you.”

            “Who is it?” Louis asked as he reluctantly got up.

            “Um,” Zayn hesitated.

            “Zayn, who is it?” He asked again as they walked to the door.

            “I think, fuck I don’t know,” Zayn sighed.

            Louis furrowed his eyebrows and went to open the door, and his heart nearly stopped beating.

“Hi, love.”

            “You can see him?” Louis asked Zayn.

            Zayn bit his lip and nodded. “Is that-”

            “Harry,” Louis breathed.

            “Hi,” Harry whispered again.

            “Zayn, maybe you should take me back to the hospital,” Louis said, even though he couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry, because he hadn’t seen him in months, and he looked  _good._

            “Louis, you’re not crazy,” Zayn said.

            Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into his house, making sure he bumped into Zayn, who could obviously see, hear and feel Harry. Harry followed without question as Louis dragged him into the living room and pulled him in front of Liam and Niall, who looked between Louis and Harry confused.

            “Can you see him?” Louis asked, pointing at Harry, though still not letting go of his hand.

            “Um, of course?” Liam asked.

            “You alright, Lou?” Niall asked.

            “You can see him,” Louis repeated quietly.

            “Hi,” Harry said quietly with a small smile at Liam and Niall, who greeted him back nicely.

            “They can see you,” Louis said, still in shock. “Why the fuck can they see you?!” He yelled at Harry.

            “Louis, what the hell?” Liam asked.

            “Come with me,” Harry said, dragging Louis’ hand toward the front door.

            “Where are you going?” Zayn asked.

            “I’ll bring him back,” Harry promised as he led Louis out the front door.

            “Harry what the fuck!” Louis yelled once they were halfway down the street and getting closer to the path in the woods. “They can all see you!”

            “I know!” Harry yelled. “Just, calm down, please.”

            “I can’t calm down!” Louis screamed. “You left!” He yelled as he turned on Harry. “You fucking left me!” He yelled as angry tears came to his eyes and he pushed Harry, because now that he was back, Louis  _knew_  how much he missed him. “You said you’d never get bored of me and you’d never leave me and you fucking left!” He cried, pushing Harry again, until Harry grabbed his wrists and pulled Louis into a hug. Louis sobbed and wrapped his arms around Harry while Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist and kissed the top of his head.

            “I know. I know I did. I’m so, so sorry,” He whispered over and over again.

            Harry held Louis until he stopped crying and pulled himself from Harry’s arms, but couldn’t help himself when he grabbed one of Harry’s hands to make sure he was still there. “What the hell happened? What happened after the accident? And why can they see you?”

            “You still ask a lot of questions,” Harry pointed out.

            “Please, just answer them?” Louis asked.

            “Okay, but you have to understand something. I don’t get most of this. I don’t know how or why any of this happened. I won’t have answers to all of your questions, because I wonder the same things. I promise, I’ll answer everything I can, and you’re just going to have to accept that there are some things I can’t answer,” Harry said.

            “Okay,” Louis whispered.

            “One question at a time, all right?” Harry asked as he squeezed Louis’ hand tightly and refused to let go as they slowly walked on the path.

            Louis nodded and raked his mind for the most important questions. “Are you real? Like, right now, everyone can see you and that’s not going away, is it?” He asked, almost panicked because as messed up as this situation was, he couldn’t lose Harry again.

            “It’s real,” Harry answered reluctantly. “And I don’t think it’s going away. I hope it doesn’t. And it feels real.”

            Louis nodded in relief. “Good. What happened to you after the accident?”

            “That’s really fuzzy, I’ll just tell you what I can remember. Once you hit the tree, I blacked out. I don’t remember much, but I felt trapped. I couldn’t open my eyes, and I felt heavy, like I couldn’t move if I tried. I wasn’t tied down or forced, it’s just that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t move. I kept fading. I’d black out for what felt like a few days, then I’d come to again, and the same thing happened. I kept thinking about you and worrying about you, but I couldn’t do anything. Then one day, about three and a half months ago, I could start to feel my body more. I was gaining more control of it than I’d ever had and things just felt  _different._ I remember you, though. I was able to get in your head again, and it was exactly what I had been feeling. Weighed down, and you were trying to move, but you couldn’t. I told you that if you woke up, I promised I’d never get in your head again, and I’d leave you alone. After that, I woke up. Don’t ask me where, because I don’t remember. Even thinking back now, those first few months were hazy. All I knew was people could see me.” Harry said, taking a deep breath.

            “So what have you been doing since then?” Louis asked.

            Harry shrugged. “Trying to figure out how to be normal. Doing random jobs for a bit of money and putting myself up in cheap motels.”

            “What about everything before? How come I could see you, and nobody else could?” Louis asked.

            “I don’t know,” Harry sighed. “It was so frustrating before I met you. I don’t remember things, Louis. It’s like everything that happened before I became  _real_ is harder to remember. I remember that I was lost, before I met you. I didn’t know why nobody could see me, but I got used to it. It was like that for years, I’d steal what I needed to live, and I’d stay wherever I could. That day, when you looked at me, I knew you saw me, and it gave me hope. I didn’t mean to make you feel crazy, I was just so excited that someone actually knew I existed, and I didn’t want to let go of that. When I found out that I could get in your head, and make you say things… that was weird. I didn’t like it, but it was almost like my desire to keep you was too much and I was just doing what I thought I needed to do. I was lonely for so, so long. That’s why I never wanted you to have jobs or anything. I missed you too much when you were gone. And that’s why I chased Zayn away. I wanted you all to myself. Part of me knew that what I was doing was wrong, but it was like part of me didn’t care, and I couldn’t control that part.”

            “You were just lonely,” Louis sighed.

            Harry nodded. “I hated myself for what I was doing to you. I knew I was ruining your life, and I wanted to badly to stop, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave you, because I loved you.”

            Louis took a deep breath and squeezed Harry’s hand tighter. “Why did you come back tonight?”

            “I needed to know if you were okay. I know I promised you that if you woke up, I’d leave, but I never actually got to find out if you did wake up, and it was too much for me. I had to know,” Harry sighed. “And you look better than you ever have.”

            “You woke me up that day,” Louis sighed. “The day you said you talked to me in my head, that matches the time that the doctors said there was brain activity again and I wouldn’t have woke up if it wasn’t for you.”

            “Well it’s the least I owe you,” Harry sighed.

            “Can you still get in my head?” Louis whispered.

            “I don’t know… I haven’t tried to,” Harry said as he bit his lip.

            “Try.”

            “Louis, I don’t want to,” Harry said frantically as tears came to his eyes. “I don’t ever want to do that again. I’m afraid that if I still can, then I won’t be able to stop again.”

            “Please try it?” Louis asked as he took Harry’s other hand in his and they stopped walking so they could look at each other. “I need to know, Harry.”

            Harry bit his lip but nodded and closed his eyes. Louis listened hard inside of his head, but didn’t hear anything but his own thoughts. “I can’t,” Harry whispered with a smile.

            Louis smiled back at him and nodded. “So you don’t know how you ever ended up like that in the first place?”

            Harry shook his head. “I don’t ever remember being a kid or anything. I don’t have any of those memories, though I know there has to be some explanation. I just don’t have it.”

            “So we’ll never know,” Louis sighed.

            Harry shrugged and looked down. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I put you through, and for everything I did. I’m sorry you lost jobs and I made you break up with Zayn.”

            Louis shrugged and dropped one of Harry’s hand so they could walk again, but he entwined his fingers with Harry’s other hand as they walked along the path some more. “Zayn is with Liam now who is better for him than I was. And I got my old job back with Niall. Things are actually working out really well. I forgive you, Harry, I really do. I missed you. I’ve missed you a  _lot._ ”

            “Really?” Harry asked with a harsh laugh. “I thought you hated me.”

            “I don’t know. I was really confused,” Louis sighed as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Zayn telling him that he was fine, and asking if they could leave the house and he’d talk to him tomorrow.

            “So we can like, properly be friends now?” Harry asked, sounding hopeful.

            Louis smiled and nodded as they finished the path and came out the other side, a few houses down from Louis’. “Just friends?” Louis asked as he bit his lips and held Harry’s hand tighter while they walked through his front door.

            “You don’t mean-”

            “I mean that I missed you,” Louis cut him off quickly. “I missed you a lot, and no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I was happier, I wasn’t. Yeah, things have been great with having my job back, and with having Zayn, Liam and Niall, but I’ve missed  _you._ You’re part of my life, Harry, and I want you back in it.”

            “You do?” Harry asked.

            Louis nodded. “As fucking sick and twisted as this whole thing was, I need you.”

            “I missed you too,” Harry whispered.

            “Come back?” Louis offered quietly.

            “If you really want me too.”

            “I do,” Louis said quickly, as he lunged forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a heated, messy kiss.

            Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and held him tightly while Louis wrapped his hands tightly around the back of Harry’s neck and he kissed him hard. “Louis,” Harry mumbled, trying to pull away from the kiss, but Louis only latched on to his neck. “Babe, go slow, yeah?” Harry panted.

            “I missed you so much,” Louis whispered into Harry’s neck like that was some sort of answer.

            “I missed you too, love,” Harry sighed. “But we can still take it slow.”

            Louis sighed and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a soft kiss, enjoying the way their lips molded together as they moved in sync. Louis cradled Harry’s face while Harry held Louis’ waist, until Louis slowly traced his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, licking and nibbling until Harry finally parted his mouth and let Louis in. Louis sighed in relief as he licked his way inside Harry’s mouth, tracing his teeth and the roof of his mouth and swirling his tongue with Harry’s until he felt dizzy.

            Harry pulled away first and kissed Louis cheek and jaw as he tightened his grip on Louis’ hips. “Upstairs,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck, and Harry nodded. Louis quickly pulled away and grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging him upstairs and to his bedroom. As soon as he got to his bedroom, he turned and kissed Harry again in a passionate kiss that wasn’t rough, but it was needy. Louis couldn’t believe that Harry was back, and he couldn’t believe how much he’d missed him.

            Harry sighed into the kiss and ran his fingers through the hair at the base of Louis’ neck as Louis pushed him over to the bed and fell on top of him. Louis kissed Harry’s neck again as he straddled him and worked to get Harry’s pants off. Harry groaned as he started getting harder and Louis pulled his pants off.

            “Shirt,” Louis mumbled as he leaned up to take his clothes off, and Harry pulled his own shirt off. Once he pulled his own boxers off, Louis straddled Harry again and kissed down his chest and stomach until he got to Harry’s clothed erection.

            “Fuck Louis, please,” Harry begged.

            Louis bit his lip, a little taken aback because Harry was always dominate in bed, and if he wanted something, he’d make it happen. He puffed hot air over the outline of Harry’s dick until he pulled off Harry’s boxers, and grabbed his hard cock. “Shit, Harry,” Louis moaned as he kissed Harry’s hip.

            “Please,” Harry gasped again.

            Louis took mouthed at the head of Harry’s dick, licking up the pre-cum from his slit before he took Harry farther in his mouth as his throat relaxed. Harry cursed and wrapped his fingers in Louis hair, not forcing him, but just holding on to him. Louis hollowed out his cheeks and sucked around Harry harder, pulling off to lick the underside of his cock and take his balls in his mouth. “You look so pretty, babe,” Louis mumbled before he placed a sucking kiss to the head of Harry’s dick again.

            “Fuck Louis!” Harry moaned loudly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, please,” He begged.

            Louis groaned and pulled off, pumping his own dick a few times before he grabbed the lube from his drawer and spread some on his fingers. “Are you okay, babe?” Louis asked.

            Harry bit his lip and nodded quickly. “Please,” He whimpered and Louis groaned at how fucked out he already looked. He traced his fingers around the rim of Harry’s hole slowly, before he pressed one inside. “Fuck,” Harry groaned.

            Louis tried to be careful because he never topped, so Harry wasn’t used to it, plus it had been almost seven months since they’d had sex. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” He groaned.

            Harry nodded but told Louis to keep going, so he added a second finger and moved them around, stretching Harry out until he could take three fingers. “Fuck, I’m good, please,” Harry begged.

            Louis nodded and lubed himself up before he lined himself up and slowly pressed inside of Harry, watching himself disappear slowly until he was fully in. “Fuck,” He gasped. “You’re so tight, love.”

            “Move,” Harry moaned. Louis nodded and pulled out, rocking his hips back in until he built a steady of thrusting inside of Harry, angling to hit his prostate with every thrust. “Fuck Louis,” Harry moaned as he lifted his hips off the bed to meet each of Louis’ thrusts.

            “Fuck Harry, so good,” Louis panted as he started sweating more, and he looked down at Harry, who looked completely wrecked.

            “Shit Louis, I’m sorry I,  _uh fuck_ , I can’t last,” Harry whimpered.

            “Come babe, it’s okay, fuck I’m gonna come too,” Louis panted as he stroked Harry’s dick and he came hard inside of Harry at the same time Harry came on his stomach, both of them cursing through their orgasms.

            “Fuck,” Harry whimpered, and Louis looked down to see tears in his eyes,

            “Baby, are you okay?” Louis asked as he carefully pulled out and wiped Harry’s tears away, before he grabbed a tissue and carefully cleaned Harry up.

            “I just… I never thought you’d want to be with me. I thought you’d always hate me,” Harry whispered.

            “I don’t hate you,” Louis promised. “I love you. I really do, and I missed you and it hasn’t been right without you. I need you in my life. Just don’t ever leave me again, okay?”

            “As long as you want me, I’ll stay,” Harry promised.

            Louis smiled and pulled Harry into his arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort they gave each other as they fell asleep together.

*

*

*

**_3 Years Later_ **

            “You okay?” Harry leaned over to ask Louis again for what must have been the thousandth time in the last year.

            “Harry. I am fine,” Louis emphasized. “I’m happy for them. Zayn and Liam are two of my best friends. I’m not in love with Zayn anymore, I’m in love with  _you_.”

            “You’re not thinking about if I hadn’t come into your life, it could be you marrying Zayn right now?” Harry asked again.

            “No, because I don’t want that. I want Zayn and Liam to get married, and I want to be with you. Now be quiet, people are looking at us,” Louis hissed as the music started playing and they straightened up. They were standing next to each other while Niall was standing opposite of them. Both side doors opened, and Liam and Zayn walked out with grins on their faces as they met at the alter, Zayn standing by Louis and Harry, Liam standing by Niall.

            The boys watched as their best friends took their vows and said “I do,” becoming partners for life. They smiled as they left hand in hand, Louis and Harry following them and Niall behind them. They went into the reception, hugging Liam and Zayn before they found their table and they sat next to each other, holding hands the whole time. “I love you,” Harry leaned over and whispered in Louis ear.

            “I love you too,” Louis smiled back.

            They watched with smiles on their faces as Liam and Zayn had their first dance. Harry grinned and pulled Louis up to dance with him as other couples were invited to join, and they danced and ate the night away.

            “Do you ever think that this will be us one day?” Louis finally asked when he and Harry were sitting back down holding hands and watching Zayn and Liam interact with their friends and families, never letting go of their newlywed husbands hand.

            “Yeah, I think about it a lot,” Harry sighed. “I’ve been thinking about it more lately.”

            “You have?” Louis asked, turning to look at Harry.

            Harry nodded and smiled, looking around before he pulled out a small black box. “Been thinking about it a lot,” He said again as he opened it and Louis eyes got big. Harry looked up at him with eyebrows raised in hope.

            Louis grinned and leaned in to kiss Harry. “Did you just propose to me at out best friend’s wedding?”

            Harry smiled and nodded as he slipped the ring on Louis’ finger. “We’ll tell them tomorrow. This is their day, and we’ll have ours.”

            “I love you so much,” Louis whispered.

            “I love you too, babe,” Harry smiled as he pressed his lips to Louis’.

 


End file.
